Son of Kronos
by andreaanimals
Summary: What is life through the eyes of the side where THEY think the gods are evil? RATED T JUST IN CASE
1. Chapter 1

I don't get why every demigod I meet hates Kronos, I mean he was the one who raised me since I was born and I have never seen him be cruel before unless you count torturing people cruel (they had it coming). I'm Harrison Riddle son of Kronos every demititan lusts after me, once I asked them why and they said it was because of my perfectly perfect muscles and handsome face (looks like Aram Gevorgyan) (they literally fainted because I was talking to them) I don't really care cuz I have a beautiful and funny and beautiful and headstrong girlfriend her name is Chione she's every guys dream girl (search up Nyqolas and Courtney then there's this blonde girl that's her). But anyways I am currently at camp half-blood spying for my dad with my girlfriend. When they say they hate Kronos I just feel sorry for them I mean they got influenced by their parents that titans are just plain mean. But they were the ones who chained a titan to a mountain to be eaten slowly by vulture for eternity just for giving mortals fire and they were the ones who made Atlas hold up the sky for nothing! Not to mention his daughter, Calypso, who is stuck on the island Ogyia (don't know how to spell) never aging just for being his daughter! Not to mention fall in love with every person who comes but they have to leave, never be able to come back, and she has her heart broken millions of times.

I didn't need to come to camp half-blood to train I was already the general of my father's army, but my father wanted to know what their battle plans were I'm already one of Chiron's most trusted "friends". I scoffed how could they be so dimwitted?"rrison, Harrison, HARRISON!" I snapped out of my trance by my girlfriend's angelic voice, I was a good head taller than her so I had to look down to see her I asked, "what"" that Percy dude is coming over here" I sneered how I hated that guy always boasting haw he saved Olympus, but today he looked sad probably because Oceanus defeated Poseidon cuz I was there to help. I quickly put on a worried face; I sent a silent thanks to Kronos for making me take acting lessons. Percy's face was blotchy, he was crying, since when did the almighty Savior of Olympus, percy cry? "whats wrong" Chione asked," Ann, Anna, Annabeth cheated on me" When Chione heard this she pulled me closer I could see more hurt in Percy's eyes after I thought, "serves you right you treated her like she was no more than a piece of gum stuck on the bottom of your shoe." I smirked in my mind apparently it also showed on the outside Percy fumed and shouted," What are you so smug about!" luckily I didn't have to answer because my friends saved me," what are you doing talking to Prissy Harrison? "I knew it was Clarisse, no one else called Percy Prissy." Nothing, let's go play some hoops" I turned around and headed towards the basketball court but before I went I shot my legendary smirk towards Percy witch made him fume even more. I thought," it's going to be fun making fun of Percy without Annabeth to protect him."


	2. Chapter 2

I don't get why every demigod I meet hates Kronos, I mean he was the one who raised me since I was born and I have never seen him be cruel before unless you count torturing people cruel (they had it coming). I'm Harrison Riddle son of Kronos every demititan lusts after me, once I asked them why and they said it was because of my perfectly perfect muscles and handsome face (looks like Aram Gevorgyan) (they literally fainted because I was talking to them) I don't really care cuz I have a beautiful and funny and beautiful and headstrong girlfriend her name is Chione she's every guys dream girl (search up Nyqolas and Courtney then there's this blonde girl that's her). But anyways I am currently at camp half-blood spying for my dad with my girlfriend. When they say they hate Kronos I just feel sorry for them I mean they got influenced by their parents that titans are just plain mean. But they were the ones who chained a titan to a mountain to be eaten slowly by vulture for eternity just for giving mortals fire and they were the ones who made Atlas hold up the sky for nothing! Not to mention his daughter, Calypso, who is stuck on the island Ogyia (don't know how to spell) never aging just for being his daughter! Not to mention fall in love with every person who comes but they have to leave, never be able to come back, and she has her heart broken millions of times.

I didn't need to come to camp half-blood to train I was already the general of my father's army, but my father wanted to know what their battle plans were I'm already one of Chiron's most trusted "friends". I scoffed how could they be so dimwitted?"rrison, Harrison, HARRISON!" I snapped out of my trance by my girlfriend's angelic voice, I was a good head taller than her so I had to look down to see her I asked, "what"" that Percy dude is coming over here" I sneered how I hated that guy always boasting haw he saved Olympus, but today he looked sad probably because Oceanus defeated Poseidon cuz I was there to help. I quickly put on a worried face; I sent a silent thanks to Kronos for making me take acting lessons. Percy's face was blotchy, he was crying, since when did the almighty Savior of Olympus, percy cry? "whats wrong" Chione asked," Ann, Anna, Annabeth cheated on me" When Chione heard this she pulled me closer I could see more hurt in Percy's eyes after I thought, "serves you right you treated her like she was no more than a piece of gum stuck on the bottom of your shoe." I smirked in my mind apparently it also showed on the outside Percy fumed and shouted," What are you so smug about!" luckily I didn't have to answer because my friends saved me," what are you doing talking to Prissy Harrison? "I knew it was Clarisse, no one else called Percy Prissy." Nothing, let's go play some hoops" I turned around and headed towards the basketball court but before I went I shot my legendary smirk towards Percy witch made him fume even more. I thought," it's going to be fun making fun of Percy without Annabeth to protect him."


	3. Chapter 3

im all out of inspiration so, UP FOR ADOPTION * looks at u with cute puppy eyes *


End file.
